Posting Guidelines
Under Construction - These pages are currently just frameworks and outlines for information that is needed. This page is being built to consolidate Tronxy information from multiple sources including the Facebook Group [X5S, X3 3D Printer Drucker Users]. Credits and links to source material will be provided if possible. General Guidelines for posting here * Please be concise and provide step by step instructions. * Instructions should be (at least in the beginner section) for someone who doesn’t know anything other than what is listed on this site. Assume nothing. * Try not to duplicate steps covered in other sections. If steps 1-5 have been covered in another section, refer to that section and continue on. :e.g. ** Once you have followed the Quick Start guide and completed a successful calibration cube, follow these steps: **# download this file (link to 3D file) **# open it in your 3D application, I use Cura **# In your print settings change supports to “from Base only” (a link to a page about Supports could be put here) **# Follow instructions from (link to page that covers workflow to save file on a card and transfer the card) **# Enjoy your print * If a reference is needed but doesn’t exist yet or you don't know where it is, just make a note in that section (note: need to add a page going into more detail about this). This puts a placeholder and highlights areas that need to be flushed out in the documentation. It also lets the reader know something is missing rather than letting them think that they didn't understand something. ** Please tag these types of notes like this *** (note: something needing a note) *** If we stick to this, people can search the site for "(note:" and find all of the places that are still lacking detail or references. Much easier to keep the site up to date and useful. * Provide files and links. If you are recommending a file, product, another page or document, please provide a link. * Please try to put ALL of the information needed to follow your steps. Things like this are frustrating: ** Do step one, ** do step to and ** then go into marlin config and "change some settings”. *** If I'm a completely new user, I'm not going to know how to go to marlin config and change settings, and I'm certainly not going to know what settings I need to change and what those settings should be. *** Of course, if you don’t know what those settings are supposed to be, add a note (note: screenshot of correct settings needed here) * Try to keep topics as narrow as appropriate. If a subsection of an area veers on to another topic, start a new topic. Think in terms of how people search for information. If heat bed information is located in the printing with ABS section because someone was having problems printing ABS because their bed wouldn't get hot enough no one will know to look there. Something like this is better: ** ABS printing problems - heat bed not getting hot enough. Check out the Heat Bed problems section (link to Heat Bed problems) * One master page per topic, try not to duplicate topics and sections that have been covered in other sections. Information will change over time. The correct method for Heat Bed insulation will change. If one section recommends cardboard, another ceramic Insulation, and a third references aluminum tape, that's causing confusion. If we have one master article per topic and links to it in all of those sections, if the best way to insulate the bed changes in the future we only update a single page. ** On that page we edit one line and change it from this: *** Preferred materials for bed insulation are (best listed first) Ceramic Insulation, Aluminum Tape and Cardboard. ** to this: *** Preferred materials for bed insulation are (in order of preference) Unobtainium, Ceramic Insulation, Aluminum Tape and Cardboard. ** We update it once, and it is correct everywhere it is referenced. This is basically object oriented programming. A single instance of any unique object. * File Naming Conventions ** File Names should be relevant to what the file contains. ** File Names should allow users to easily identify if they are on the latest version ** Best Practices are file names that include name and date information or name, version and date information. Examples: *** A Document About File Naming 20180202.txt *** ADocumentAboutFileNaming20180202.txt *** File Naming v2 20180202.txt *** FileNaming_v2_20180202.txt ** It's better to add the date to the end of the file, this will cause files to be sorted in chronological order even if they are sorted by name. ** It helps to have version info visually distinct *** File_v2_20180202 is much better than Filev220180202.txt * The goal is to make it simple for people to know if they are using the most current version of a document, or the correct version of a document. ** If documents get revised and re-posted with the same names people will open old versions of the documents locally (because the new file will be "filename(1).txt" in the downloads folder). ** If we have a documents section, version control is simply part of the filename. There will be no need for additional maintenance and cleanup when versions change.